DP114: Another One Gabites the Dust!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot Dawn trains her Pachirisu for the Chocovine City's Contest. Ash thinks Pikachu's advice to Pachirisu worked, as its Electric-type attacks have improved. Dawn notices Pachirisu is exhausted and decides to have lunch - even Pikachu cannot resist her Poffins. As she wants a line, Mamoswine charges and knocks her out and eats the Poffins. Since they have been eaten, Dawn decides to make another batch. Pachirisu spots a lone Poffin and goes to get it, but a Pokémon, Gabite, stomps on it. Though Pachirisu is mad, a young girl calls for Gabite. Jessie sees the girl and thinks she saw her somewhere. Dawn comes to stop Pachirisu, but it evades her and uses Super Fang, a new move it learned, on Gabite. Dawn tries to calm it down, but gets hit by a Discharge. The girl tells Dawn she did not raise Pachirisu well, but wonders why is it so angry. Dawn tells her to look under Gabite's foot, and seeing the smashed Poffin, the girl goes nuts. Ash explains her Poffins are Pachirisu's favorite food, so the girl gives Pachirisu her own Poffin, but Pachirisu declines. Seeing Piplup, the girl recognizes Dawn as the winner of Wallace Cup, though she thinks this victory was done by accident. The girl is Ursula, who also competed in the Wallace Cup, but did not make it in the first round, causing Jessie to remember who Ursula is. Ursula doubts that Dawn won using her skills, but even so, she has trained even more. Hearing Dawn has also three ribbons, Ursula will compete in the Chocovine Contest, though she promises to battle with Dawn, and this time, Dawn will not win. Nevertheless, Team Rocket is happy to see this rivalry, as Jessie's chances of succeeding have not increased, as the twerps have now to face Ursula. Before the Contest, Piplup tries to wake Mamoswine up, but it does not want to watch. First is Dawn, as she sends Buneary. She bounces, spins and uses Ice Beam, then slides down using Dizzy Punch on her ears. She bounces again, ending the performance. After some performances, it is Jessilina (aka Jessie)'s turn. She sends Yanmega, who uses Silver Wind, spinning around Jessie, levitating her. Next, Yanmega uses SonicBoom, followed by Silver Wind to create sparkles. Next is Ursula, who sends Wormadam. Wormadam begins with Confusion and follows with Rock Blast, then uses Sandstorm. Next, Wormadam shapes the storm with Confusion to make a sculpture of itself and finishes with Captivate. Dawn comes to Ash and Brock to ask how she was. They see Mamoswine is just sleeping, but know Ursula is a tough Coordinator, showing a lot of skill. Ursula comes and annoys Dawn with her arrogant words. The screen displays that with five other Coordinators, Ursula, Dawn and Jessilina have passed to next round. Though they have passed, Jessie and Ursula face each other. Though Carnivine displayed a lot of power, Gabite eventually gets advantage. Time is up and Ursula wins. So, Dawn and Ursula face each other in finals. When Ash cheers for Dawn, he sees Mamoswine got one eye open to see the Contest, but returns to sleep. Dawn sends Pachirisu and Ursula her Gabite. Brock worries that Pachirisu will have a tough time, as Super Fang is the only move that can affect Gabite. Gabite starts with Dragon Claw, but Pachirisu spins and evades. What Dawn did not expect is that Gabite still hits Pachirisu. Pachirisu goes to use Super Fang, but gets beaten by Aerial Ace instead. Ursula knows she got Dawn cornered, as Pachirisu won't be able to do much of appealing moves. Pachirisu uses Sweet Kiss, but Gabite uses Aerial Ace to negate the attack. Gabite uses Stone Edge, so Pachirisu's Discharge destroys the stones. Gabite uses Dragon Rage, so Pachirisu charges to counter it with Spark, which it succeeds. Gabite uses Dragon Claw, so Pachirisu counters it using the tail. As the battle gets intense, Mamoswine eventually sees the Contest, as it does not sleep anymore. Gabite uses Stone Edge, but this time it spins around. Pachirisu uses its tail to counter the Stone Edge. Pachirisu uses Super Fang and Gabite Dragon Rage, though Pachirisu spins and goes through the attack and hits Gabite. Time is up and since Ursula lost more points, the winner is Dawn. Ursula thinks the time was on Dawn's side this time. Ash sees Mamoswine watched the Contest, but Mamoswine does back to sleep. Dawn receives her fourth ribbon and with Ash and Brock, leaves the building. Brock reminds her that soon she will be able to enter the Grand Festival. They see Ursula, who is leaving. Ursula makes it clear she won't give any compliments, but admits Dawn did good this time. Ash reminds them of his Gym Battle at Snowpoint City, as he looks forward to his seventh Gym Badge. Debuts Humans Ursula Pokémon Ursula's Gabite Move Captivate Trivia *The episode's name appears to be a parody name for Queen's Another one Bites the Dust. *A section of this episode plays the Pokémon Battle Frontier opening. Mistakes Even though Gabite stepped on the Poffin with its right foot, the Poffin was seen under its left foot when Ursula looked at it. Gallery Mamoswine got the Poffins and the Pokémon got Dawn DP114 2.jpg Pachirisu does not like squished Poffins DP114 3.jpg Pachirisu uses Super Fang DP114 4.jpg Dawn gets electrocuted DP114 5.jpg Buneary slides down using Dizzy Punch DP114 6.jpg Jessie and Yanmega got the audience's love DP114 7.jpg Pachirisu uses its tail to defend itself DP114 8.jpg Pachirisu uses electricity for defense DP114 9.jpg Pachirisu goes through Dragon Rage by spinning DP114 10.jpg Ursula promises to fight with Dawn once more }} Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Dawn receiving a Ribbon Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume